Back to Ghana
by PinkCollins
Summary: Hanssen sends Ric and Serena away on a special business trip to Ghana, where Ric meets many old faces and deals with some past memories. Features Ric, Serena, Abra, Kyla and Lola. Reviews Welcome.
1. The Meeting

**A/N - After some reviews on 'Unintended' I was tempted to carry it on I even started writing. But then I have a brainwave and it stemmed into a new fiction instead.**

**I have made a few names of people/places up - so if there is any relevance anyone I apologise, I also didn't want to be taking 'real' things and putting them in. Some things are made up for pure fictional purposes, but in other areas I've tried to be as accurate as can be, If I am at fault - blame google. :)**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Ric sat in Henrik Hanssen's office, he felt like a naughty schoolboy about to get a telling off from the Headmaster, who would happen to be Hanssen in this case, only it was to be a telling off that was watched by a School Governor who would be dutifully played by Serena Campbell.

Nevertheless, how wrong could he be, because truth be told not even Serena had a clue on what Henrik was planning. Even she was a little on edge.

Ric and Serena's nervous gaze met with one another before switching to a look of disapproval of one another. Each now starting to believe that the other had done something wrong yet covered it to blame each other.

'You are both probably wondering why I asked you here' Henrik spoke cutting the tension with the sound of his voice.

'Yes' Ric responded whilst Serena stayed silent.

'Mr Griffin, I believe you are familiar with a Percy Durant...'

Serena rolled her eyes, what exactly had this got to do with her.

'I am' Ric replied 'He's an old friend, colleague.. Even worked here once'

'I am aware of the impact he had on this hospital'

'Is he in some trouble.. Here?' Ric asked slightly fearing for Abra.

'No he is very well, we received a call from him, and it seems he needs our help'

'That's far from our job to help old friends' Serena angrily commented

'Well perhaps if you waited for the full facts Ms Campbell then I'm

Sure you would appreciate what I am about to ask' Henrik spoke assertively

Ric gave a smug grin, he enjoyed seeing Serena be put down.

'Mr Durant called us on behalf of the Ambassador of the Ghanaian Embassy, Professor Adeben Kumquat has requested the aid of Holby City Hospital you may be aware he has strong connections to this city'

'And what do you want us to do?' Serena questioned still not certain this was the job for her

'The pair of you will indeed be taking a trip to Ghana'

'You need the two top Consultants from the same ward to go out to Ghana' Ric was very much fazed by Henrik's request

'One leading Consultant and another whose academic Business skills would be very much required' Henrik was cool and firm in his response

'And what exactly do you hope we can achieve out there?' Serena quizzed

'Professor Kumquat is in need of a Hernia operation and has requested our expertise. He in return would like to build a link between our Hospital and Gbawe Teaching Hospital' Henrik paused 'Mr Griffin will lead a team showing your surgical skills and Ms Campbell will later conduct a presentation a brief will be emailed to you outlining what it should include'

Ric sat in silence he was in deep thought. Gbawe Hospital was in Accra, the place Abra had decided to settle down with Kyla, the place his ex wife Lola also was working. It had been a long time since he had any contact with them, and he pondered why he had not called - or was it supposed to be a surprise. Many feelings overtook his mind, some happy memories, and others that were still painful and he was going to have to face them. Even for a man sometimes those deeper hurts could be haunting.

Although still hacked off Serena had to ask 'When do we go?'

'Tomorrow'

'What' Her voice thundered around the room, making Ric jump - he had not been listening. 'You can't just expect us to drop everything and go to Ghana...'

'Acrra' Ric corrected her

'Urgh, I don't care' Serena replied 'I have responsibilities... I have a daughter...'

'How old is she Ms Campbell...?'

'Eighteen'

'I'm sure she will be very capable of handling herself'

'What about my mother?'

'She's in a private hospital' Henrik retorted

'I have responsibilities...'

'Yes, you have as Director Chief Executive and as a GS Consultant to this hospital...' Henrik reminded her

Serena was about to spout some more angry remarks but Ric took this as an opportunity to let his feelings be shown 'We all have responsibilities Serena... and sometimes work comes before it all... And being on this trip with you is that last thing I want...'

'It would be the perfect opportunity to help you both overcome your differences. You'll be out there for a week' Henrik smiled taking out their plane tickets from his draw and placed them neatly on his desk

'Fine' Serena replied grabbing the ticket, that Henrik had placed in front of her and made a sharp exit.

Ric screwed his face and did the same. Leaving Henrik feeling rather smug he knew throwing them in the mix together would cause some tensions, Serena did not exactly have to be there, he could have gone himself. Nevertheless, he was not going to give Serena the benefit of the doubt, it was about time she learnt that things could not always go her way.

Serena stood in the corridor taking a few deep breaths she evidently beyond pissed off and seeing Ric stand opposite it rattled her even more, she could not stand the man, his sauntering, and his self-importance attitude often grated her, those facts were rather tame compared to what Ric thought of her. They had been getting along rather well, they would have gone as far to say they were friends but they had recently clashed over a patient and things got a little nasty.

'It's all right for you' Serena glared at him 'Ghana means something to you... home, and it seems you'll be with friends – charming'

'Give it a rest' Ric remained calm 'You're like a child'

'Well as long as you enjoy this as much as I do... I'll be happy'

'Can't we try to get along?' Ric suggested this as an alternative to bickering, not that he wanted to make the first move and apologize.

'Professionally we can...'

Ric shrugged he guessed this was the best it was going to get for now.


	2. The Airport

**Thanks for the reviews, and to all those to read.**

**Hope you enjoy, I'm having fun writing this one. **

* * *

Ric was running late, his cab had not arrived on time and then he had hit traffic. Not the best of starts to the day and he was still baffled as to why Serena had insisted they travelled in separately. He just was ever so relived to finally arrive at the airport but of course Serena was already at the airport, always one to be early and efficient and he could see her waiting for him.

'Running late I see' Serena remarked as she saw Ric walk up to her

'It would have been easier if we shared a cab..'

'Why would we do that, it's not logical when we had to get separate hotels last night so what was the point'

That was a true fact, last night they had to travel into London, seeing as they were flying out from Heathrow Airport. Most of the hotels in the area were booked, and they really were not up for sharing a twin room, so separate hotels was the only answer.

'Well that told me'

Serena raised an eyebrow, she hated it when Ric didn't fight her, she often enjoyed their banter and playful arguments even if she hated every bone in his body right now, she'd rather have the playful teasing than animosity - but she wasn't going to make that first move and apologise.

'I see that check in is yet to be open? Ric spoke once more

'Obviously not'

'I don't see why you insisted we arrive so early'

'Well seeing as you already turned up later than we had arranged, I'd say it was a a good job I insisted upon it'

'Humph' was all Ric could muster

'We've not even gone and you're getting on my nerves'

'Habit of a lifetime'

'Less of the lifetime...'

'Well just as well it's only a saying'

'Yes, a lifetime with you would be the death of me' Serena replied somewhat smirking

'Working with you is almost a killer'

That was more like it, banter. They may not be friends right now, but at least this was easing the tensions.

'Well. It could be an interesting week after all... I wonder who will die first'

'Has anyone ever said you have a morbid sense of humour from time to time?' Ric asked with a smile

'No actually they haven't...'

Now Ric was surprised, he took a look to his watch 'Another forty-five minutes before check-in... Do you want a coffee?'

She pondered the thought for a moment, she could see Costa Coffee over in corner of her eye, but did not fancy moving far 'Yes, that would be nice ... I will stay here with our belongings...'

Ric nodded and wondered off to the coffee shop, and as he did he took a look back to Serena who seemed to appear miles away in thought. He began to wonder whether this was a good idea after all, the pair of them being forced to spend time together could only go one of two ways.

One - they could let personal differences override their work when professional differences take stance, the ugly terminology they used to describe each other could rear its head once more. As two dragons, they would continue to slay each other until one is victorious.

Two - The alternative way was the one they both secretly would not mind engaging in. A heated passionate explosion of fireworks, with what seemed to be weeks if not months of built up sexual tension, which had always been subtly masqueraded.

However, the latter, a much nicer solution it was one they'd never dare to admit or even act upon, too much personal baggage surrounded them, hidden depths that each had never seen. It could not happen, it must not happen. They would be better off killing each other than commuting such an act of passion. Too many old scars had been uncared for and had left lasting damage.

Upon his return to Serena, Ric had made note to the size of her suitcase, he handed Serena her coffee and she gave a small smile to say thank you.

'We are going for a week you know, not a month'

'I know' Serena replied as she poured a few sugars into her coffee and stirred.

'You packed the right sort of clothes? It can be rather warm out there this time of year...'

'Ric shut up'

'I'm just saying that if you haven't got the right sorts of things I can get Lola or even Kyla to...'

'Ric' Serena snapped, her phone then bleeped, a text message had come through and she turned her attention to her phone.

Ric shrugged, and once she had placed her phone back in her bag he spoke once more 'Have you changed your phone, data roaming ...?'

'What are you my pissing dad?'

'Was only trying to help' Ric sighed finally taking a seat next to her, sometimes it really wasn't worth trying. 'Is the coffee the only thing I've managed to get right today?'

'Mmmm it is...' She took another sip of her coffee, and glanced over to Ric 'So, Ghana what's it like out there?'

'Well I've not been to Accra since I was a child'

'Ooo I'm sure it's changed vastly then, being that we are now two centuries in the future' Serena joked

'Quite' Ric gave an unimpressed and fake smile. He never minding the odd bit of teasing, but he found the ageist jokes tiresome, especially when he was only 10 years older than her. Just because she had a more youthful mind from time to time, it did not mean they were not technically in the same boat.

'Oh do cheer up Ric...' A throwaway statement from Serena, it was a very hypercritical of her to say so.

'I'm not the one who appears to be brooding'

Replying with only a glare and a raised eyebrow, Serena bit her tongue to save her from saying something detrimental. This was going to be a long day.


	3. The Airplane

**Thanks once more to all those whom have taken the time to read, and also review.**

**Researching for this was rather interesting, I really think Business/Club class looks rather naff (and stupidly pricey ).**

**Anyways, here is the next installment, I hope you enjoy.**

**:)**

* * *

**The airplane**

When flying business class it is like a completely new world, but it was a world you could say suited Serena, hi-tech gadgets, luxury surroundings. To Ric, a plane was just a plane and as long as it got him from A to B, he was never bothered what class he travelled in.

After much hustle and bustle, they arrived at their seats. Looking at her ticket and then looking around Serena made a strange suggestion 'I think I should take this seat instead'

'Why?' Ric asked just as he was about to sit down

'You're a, well a older man and this is a long flight. It will make it easier for you, rather than having to fumble around going the long way' Serena gave a nod in the direction of the toilets, although that was a slight lie, Serena was covering a much darker truth

'Never knew you cared'

'I don't' She firmly spoke and waited for Ric to move to she could take her place in his seat instead.

'Coulda fooled me'

Soon enough, the announcement for takeoff was broadcast. It was then a sudden change in Serena came about she gripped onto the armrests either side of her.

'I hate flying' more precisely it was takeoff she hated

A confused expression filled Ric's face 'How is that possible ... You lived in the States... ?'

'How observant of you'

'People who hate flying do not up sticks and move to the other side of the world... That's ludicrous'

'Some people do...' Serena sighed 'You aren't helping the situation right now'

'How did you manage before?'

'Back then I had a tentative husband and a young daughter to focus on'

'Oh' Ric was short of ideas 'You could read...?'

Serena threw Ric a glare, making that suggestion a residing no. She then closed her eyes and gripped harder as the plane started to move on the runway. The caring heart that Ric had, had told him to take hold of Serena's hand as a gesture of goodwill.

Nevertheless, it was a moved rebuffed by Serena; she was not having her hand held by no one least of all Ric. But as the plane was started to take off fear overwhelmed her and as much as she didn't want to but she took hold of his hand, and remained in his grasp until the plane was fully airborne and for those moments she felt safe and content, her fear had surpassed.

Upon realising the plane was now in full flight, Serena quickly removed her hand from Ric's although feeling a little embarrassed, she covered herself with a defensive attitude.

'If you tell anyone about this, I'd have the mind to see you castrated in front of everyone in Keller'

Ric winced it was a painful thought, but a smile fell to his face, of course this was typical Serena talk. 'I wouldn't dare... But as you said earlier I'm getting on a bit, the mind isn't what it used to be...'

'Good'

'You can get therapy for this sort of stuff...'

'Ric!'

He could feel the death glare upon him as he pulled out the leg rest and he wished he had not mentioned anything of the sorts regarding Serena's fear for takeoff. However, it opened his eyes a little, underneath this hard, power enthralled woman was a much softer person, a human being, the person whom he only ever saw glimpses of and was always drawn to.

It went silent for at least fifteen minutes, before either of them dared to speak, and it was Serena whom unexpectedly did the talking.

'Thank you'

'For ?' Ric questioned looking to her.

'.. Not taking the piss... and for being supportive of my... Fear'

'I can assume you only would have done the same'

'Possibly'

'Internally you're saying no...'

'Since when could you read a woman's mind?'

'I can't.. But I think I know you well enough'

'Of course' Serena flashed a sarcastic smile

'I think I should take this moment to apologise ...'

She raised an eyebrow, was this Ric making the first move, so to speak.

'I was out of line; vindictive, manipulative Witch is not an accurate description of you'

'Apologising for the light stuff I see...'

'No' Ric bit his tongue, he almost felt compelled to take this apology back 'Whoring yourself through the career ladder, was a low blow, a cheap comment that I have no evidence to say it's true'

'And it's far from true; I worked hard to get to where I am'

'As I said I apologise...'

Nodding, Serena guessed she should too, 'Likewise, the erm comparison to a snail and boring, obnoxious shrivelled piece of shit... not my finest choice of words either'

'They do say, in anger we say what we really feel?'

'But isn't it also said sometime, we insult the people we care about the most, just to see if they'll stick around' a small smile crossed Serena's face

'So does this make us friends again' Ric curiously asked

'I suppose... It might make this whole trip a little more enjoyable, have you seen the itinerary that Henrik has proposed?'

'No, WiFi was down in my hotel last night'

'Hmmm, it is a good job I saved a copy to my laptop then isn't it' Serena replied, pulling out her laptop, and placing it on the fold out table from the side.

Opening up the documents, Serena commented on some of the notes Hanssen had made on the itinerary. 'It would Henrik has a sense of humour'

'It seems unlikely'

'You have no idea... Day one... Arrive - settle in. Day two, meet with Professor Kumquat - discuss op, Mr Griffin collates team. Day three, morning - operation, afternoon - Ms Campbell presentation -notes in separate attachment' she paused and looked at Ric

'Nothing wrong with that, nothing funny, or out of the ordinary.. .' Ric stated seeing no issue what so ever.

'Ah, Days four, five, and six - please take the time to get better acquainted... Your working relationship could benefit from this, fail to return on friendlier terms banishment to AAU for both seems appropriate'

Ric screwed his face 'Are you sure it says that?'

'It's in black and white'

'That... It well it is so... He cannot have written that?'

'I don't think his PA has a sense of humour, she couldn't think of such wit, hasn't got it in her'

Grinning Ric replied 'We should revel in the thought we get a free holiday... And return pretending we didn't get a long at all'

She took a moment to think, and smiling she agreed 'It's a little crafty, but I like the idea'

They both looked at each other with wide eyes and cunning smiles; perhaps this was going to be an interesting trip after all.

Forced in such close proximities clearly was doing them some good. It had allowed them to at least become friends once more. Would this trip enable them to become more than friends or would Ric continue to hold back, Ghana held the key too many of Ric's issues, but would he be able to confront then.


	4. Arrivals

**A/N - I debated this chapter, but I wrote it as it sort of sets things up a little. Obviously it will allow things to be explored much more freely, which is where I had the struggle with continuing 'Unintended' **

**Secondly, Kotoka International Airport in Accra was really difficult to find some information about, so it might be a little inacurate. **

**Thirdly. Hope you enjoy :) and thanks to anyone whom as read and also reviewed.**

* * *

**Arrivals**

Eight-Fifteen in the evening Ghanaian time, it had been a long six and a half-hours, but a rather pleasant time. A flight with some fine dining, and even some flirtatious jokes. However, the mood was again to change, it may have been late evening but it was still twenty-seven degrees and the heat had an instant affect on Serena, making her irritable, she was no fan of heat like this at night. Ric however was completely unfazed, it was something he could just handle, it was in his blood.

Once off the airplane all Business/Club travel passengers were directed to the arrivals lounge, another exclusive little perk whilst they waited for baggage to be unloaded.

'Well this is fun' Serena remarked

'I hear a hint of sarcasm'

'Of course'

'So how are we supposed to get to this erm ... Percy...'

'Abra' Ric smiled 'He prefers Abra'

Serena rolled her eyes.

'No idea' Ric continued 'Hansen didn't give us an address...'

'No...'

'Last time I spoke with them, he was moving... '

'Oh great!'

'Sets us up for an adventure ...'

'Oh please... Have you seen the time?

Ric shrugged, he did not really know what else to say, and Serena's mind seemed set to not head off for an adventure anywhere. It could well be a stay in the airport tonight at this rate.

It fell silent neither knew what to suggest. They looked at each other, wanting the other to make some conversation. Nevertheless, the pair had been saved, a beaming face popped into the Arrivals lounge in a rather bright coloured shirt.

'Surprise!'

'Abra' Ric grinned as he greeted his friend with a welcoming hug.

Serena felt instantly irritated and left out, in a strange country and Ric being the only person she knew it was isolating; she pulled an icy glare to Ric, hoping it would get his attention, although it was Abra who noticed.

'You must be Serena Campbell'

'Of course' she half smiled

'I'm sure Ric has told you all about me' Abra replied

'Not quite'

Abra could sense Serena was not all fun and games. That however was not enough to stop him dropping a bombshell 'We've got an accommodation issue...'

'Great, never leave a tall Swede to deal with things...' Serena quipped rather hastily

'Oh come on Serena it's hardly Hanssen's fault' Ric replied calmly

'Really...'

Amusing as it was, Abra could have watched them bicker all day, but he thought he best put Ric out of his misery. 'We do have a solution'

'Five star hotel?' Serena was hopeful

'That's another word for it' Abra replied 'We've got two options'

Serena rolled her eyes, Ric seemed more accommodating 'Lets here them?'

'Option one' Abra stated proudly 'We have one spare room, a bed ... And can provide a camp bed'

Scowling Serena contained her anger thoughts, as did Ric he was starting to dread the thought of the second option.

'...Option two' Abra continued 'Lola has a spare room that she will kindly let a willing person stay in'

Before Ric had the chance to speak, it appeared that Serena had already made a decision regarding their accommodation. 'I think Option one is the most suitable'

It was the only acceptable decision in her mind, there was no alternative. She was not going to let herself be surrounded by people she did not know, and did not fancy feeling more isolated.

Ric screwed his face; he could not work out why she would choose the option that propelled them to spend more time together. He had thought she would want to be keeping a sound professional distance.

'Shall we go then?' Serena continued as she headed for the exit.

Abra smirked to Ric 'What have we let ourselves in to?'

'You'll get used to Serena...'

'Ha! You're already under the thumb'

'What?' Ric questioned

'You're a pushover when it comes to strong minded woman... Can't wait for Lola to see this'

'I can'

It was then Ric noticed an unimpressed Serena standing impatiently, with a raised eyebrow. He knew what this meant and he started to wonder whether Abra was right maybe, he was under the thumb.

'Can't you pair stop dawdling' Serena spoke as the two men finally reached her.

'Life in the slow lane is a lot nicer' Abra beamed

Serena could certainly see why Ric and Abra were friends, the seemed to be very similar in thoughts. 'Not in my world it isn't'

'Some of us like to saunter' Ric grinned

'Please tell me that the woman I am to meet are less... Annoying'

'You can see for yourself..' Abra replied as he started to go off in the direction of the suitcase collection point. 'Well chop; chop if you want to be out of here'

Ric held out his arm signalling for Serena to go ahead.

'He seems quite a character' Serena sighed

'Abra is a character... '

'I dread to think what the rest of your... friends are like'

'Bearable...'

'You fill me with such hope' Serena replied 'But I guess I get to meet the two time ''Mrs Griffin'' it should be entertaining'

'I wouldn't count on it, stories of her grandmother would drive you potty, and you'd wish you hadn't asked'

Serena laughed 'That explains a few things then. She's clearly the reason you're such a grump'

'Maybe' Ric replied with a smile and they joined Abra at the suitcase stand


	5. Abra and Kyla's place

**A/N - Even though I know the characters rather well, I am finding Abra/Kyla/Lola dynamic a little tricky to write. Hence why this is taking a while to update despite the clear direction of where I intend to go with this fiction.**

**All feedback and contributions have been taken with great appreciation. I did fear that someone somewhere may have been to Ghana. I didn't want to feel sloppy.**

* * *

**Abra and Kyla's place**

The drive through Accra to the home of Abra and Kyla seemed a long one, a long journey for Serena that is. Had she at least spoken to Abra before the trip she may have felt a little at ease, but this was the unknown and Ric had the upper hand.

It was not until conversation in the car turned to something she knew about that she felt she could probably be included. However, they were to talk of old times rather than new.

'So how is life in Holby City Hospital' Abra quizzed

'Usual...'

'Too many power freaks at the top, not enough medicine?' Abra grinned

Serena scowled, it seemed to her that Abra, and indeed Ric had a dislike towards Hospital Management.

'Something like that ...' Ric replied

'Nothing changes...'

'Never will...'

'I was surprised you lasted as long as you did as Director of Surgery'

'So am I?' Ric gladly agreed

'So... What is your opinion on hospital management Serena Campbell? Abra decided to spark conversation with Serena, seeing, as she was quieter than the witty woman who was at the airport.

'Well I... Speaking as Chief Executive Director...'

'You're a big wig' Abra chuckled 'Your boss kept that detail back'

'Hmmm'

'Well let's hear your scoop on things then?'

'Good management is working to a cost effective budget, which can lead to a brighter future for the NHS. Ploughing money into the areas that stand most beneficial' Serena sighed '... and of course there are those who's rather saunter and treat patients at a leisurely pace, prolonging treatment for other patients hardly helps and people wonder why the NHS has gone to the shitter...'

'You work on Keller with Ric?'

'Yes'

'Hahaha... Oh I wish I was still there to witness the fun'

'No you don't' Ric responded, he knew that if Abra realised that Serena could easily rip him to shreds and constantly tease him, he would never hear the end of it.

'I think we have enough rouge males and overly characteristic forms working in Holby ...' Serena sighed

'Then there's Ric...'

Serena laughed; maybe this would not be so bad after all. Although Ric now was not too sure, he could handle Abra, Serena and to an extent Lola, he feared what it would be like with them all together.

'Ah here we are ... Home'

'Nice place you have here' Ric remarked, very traditional for southern Ghana, although small he recognised it was perfect for Abra and Kyla.

'Wait till you see inside' Abra beamed

Collecting their belongings, Ric and Serena followed Abra into the house, and they were greeted by a warm welcome from Kyla.

'Here's the cavalry!' Abra spoke making a rather dramatic entrance to his home.

'I bet you thought you'd seen the last of us' Kyla smiled

'Something like that'

'It's good to see you'

'Likewise' Ric smiled, he then realised he should introduce Serena, but a very familiar face popped around the corner.

'Eric' Lola smiled a gave Ric a very welcoming hug

'Lola..' Ric still smiled 'I'd thought I'd finally got rid of you'

'As my lamented grandmother would say... Return to old watering holes for more than water; friends and dreams are there to meet you'

'It's a little late for wise words' Ric replied

'It's never too late' Lola spoke again with wisdom, it was then she noticed the rather put out Serena 'You must be the inevitable Serena Campbell'

'That is one word for it' Serena replied cautiously

'Heard through the grapevine you've been running waves at Holby'

'Always the impression I intended to have'

'And it's about time we had a strong female influence at the top'

'If only everyone saw it that way' Serena replied with a smile, but throwing Ric a telling look.

'Eric just doesn't like to be told what to do by a woman' Lola smirked tapping him on his shoulder.

'Thanks!' Ric half smiled in return, he could agree to a limit with Lola's statement, but he'd never admit it.

'Us boys are supposed to be the domineering ones' Abra spoke putting his arm round Ric as a united front 'We like to let you think you're all in control'

Sensing this could turn into an intense argument, Kyla decided to change the topic of conversation 'I'm assuming Abra told you about the accommodation mishap?'

'Yes' Ric replied 'We're both going to stay here... Logic overalls'

'Right, well... Why don't I show you to the room, settle yourself in...'

Kyla led Ric and Serena upstairs to a room, which often served purpose as guest room or more importantly a room that Kyla's son Max used when he came to visit.

'Right here we are... I know it's a bit small...'

'It's absolutely fine' Serena half smiled

'Well make yourselves at home... The sofa folds out...'

'I'm sure I'll work it out' Ric replied taking claim of the sofa bed

Serena raised her eyebrow 'You're not sleeping on that, at your age, with your back'

'I'll be fine...'

'Don't disagree with me, you take the bed, you'll be no good in an operating theatre acting like a cripple'

'You have such a fine way with words Serena'

Kyla grinned, as amusing as it was to watch, she had an inner need to go and gossip about the sparing pair 'I will leave you two be...'

Serena shrugged placing her suitcase into the bad; she decided she might as well unpack her belongings. Ric however wanted to spend some time with what he would call his old crowd.

'I am going to join you back downstairs, catch up ...'

'Serena?' Kyla asked wondering if she would also be joining them

'No, I'll just sort myself out ...'

'Okay...' Kyla smiled and headed out and back downstairs, shortly followed by Ric, who decided not to question Serena's anti-social option.

Noticing Ric's return downstairs, Abra spoke 'Drink?'

'One won't hurt'

'It will never just be one with you two' Lola chuckled ' ... No Serena?'

'Think she'd rather unpack' Kyla replied

'She reminds me of Connie Beauchamp...'

'Not just me then' Abra remarked

'Connie was a saint compared to Serena... At the best of times' Ric not truly convinced of what he was saying

'I don't see it, underneath all that tough as old boots there's something, vulnerable' Kyla added, she often seemed to connect and have an understanding of troubled souls, those with a hidden darkness and pain.


	6. Meeting the Professor

**A/N - I finally got round to typing most of this fiction up the other day. This chapter slightly anchors the reasons behind the trip to Ghana and I tried to make it a little light-hearted and not too heavy. There is also a direct follow up to this chapter, I wanted to keep it separate as it angles in a different direction.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Meeting the Professor**

Standing in the Car park of Gbawe Teaching Hospital, Serena and Ric were anticipating the big meet up with Professor Kumquat and the team of medical staff in the hospitals General Surgery ward. Serena took the moment to pause and carelessly stand in the road to speak, in turn forcing Ric to make the same careless mistake.

'I feel hideous' Serena remarked out of nowhere remarking on her outfit for today, completely not her style and out of her comfort zone. Having embarked on a quick Google and shopping spree for the appropriate style of clothes for Ghana, she somehow wished she had not bothered and arrived ill prepared.

'You look fine' A fleeting response from Ric, it was also a safe answer to give, and furthermore he never spent much time looking at Serena's figure to care.

'It's worse than those awful raspberry scrubs we have to wear.. Hideous stuff, Darwin get the best of the lot'

'Never had you down as a whinger'

'I am not whinging! I am merely stating fact... Dark Blue Scrubs suit me better, although still smoother me like a tent'

'Well how about retraining in CT' Ric replied sarcastically, although he partially wished it would happen, so he could rule his empire Keller on his own once more.

'No thanks' Serena threw back 'The three months, as junior doctor was enough'

'There is a solution'

'What?'

'Give up the surgery; get Hanssen back on the floor so you can be top dog'

Serena chuckled 'If only. The man hates me'

Knowing that fact was most likely to be true, Ric changed the subject back to the talk of scrubs 'You should have seen me in Holby Care Salmon... '

Serena found herself rather amused to the thought 'That thought makes me feel a little better'

'Michael thought it was the crème de la crème'

'Now why doesn't that surprise me?'

'Hmmm, shall we?'

Serena nodded in response and walked alongside Ric into the building. It was like walking into a different world, for Serena at least. It was opening her eyes to a completely new life of medicine. This was not an all-clean cut environment; it was ordered chaos, which occasionally was a little less ordered. Serena had seen nothing like it before, even shifts as an On-Call Consultant in various Emergency Departments or AAU Departments in England or America did not have this much disruption. For Ric, he knew too well from his life in Ghana this site was a familiar one. He knew medicine was always a tough call here, despite advances in time and Gbawe Hospital's now sterling reputation as a medical landmark for Ghana, he still firmly believed leaving was the best thing he had ever done, and had he not left he would not be the surgeon he was today.

Many people and faces rushed around them, both powerless and at present without authority to help those who needed it the most, it was almost second nature for both of them to want to suddenly jump in, dish out orders and look for the best possible treatment, not being able to do so was beyond frustrating. A young woman with a rather tiny frame approached them from the mesh of people that seemed to surround them.

'Two lost faces amongst the mania, you could only be Mr Griffin and Ms Campbell' The woman held out her hand and shook Ric and Serena's in turn 'I'm Efia Alzera, and I work as a PA to Professor Kumquat'

'Good to meet you' Ric responded

'A pleasure' Serena added

'If you follow me, I'll take you up to the General Surgery Ward, the Professor is expecting you'

Ii - ~~ - iI

Entering the General Surgery Ward, it spoke some similarities to Keller Ward. There was something sleek and familiar about the place. It gave great comfort to Serena who still felt a little out of place. Ric however was still in his element; he just seemed to fit in wherever he was and Serena was envious of this fact, he still had control.

'This way' Efia smiled as she led them to a side room, knocking the door Efia waiting until she was signalled into the room 'I have our guests'

'Mr Griffin...' The Professor spoke 'I am eternally grateful that you are to fulfil my wishes. I sought you out for this job'

'My reputation precedes me' Ric smiled, with an air of arrogance.

Serena mustered a roll of the eyes. This was all she needed Ric's ego being stroked to increase his pomposity.

'.. And this beautiful lady must be Ms Campbell' The Professor continued 'Your boss insisted we have the honour of meeting you. Where Mr Griffin fails in wisdom you shine'

Following the agreement from Ric and Serena to go on this trip to Ghana, Henrik and Professor Kumquat exchange many words

'Oh I am sure that isn't true' Serena remarked feeling flattered

'Behind every man there is a wise woman, how do you think I got this far in life'

Serena laughed and gave a smirk to Ric, maybe this was not going to be about him after all. Efia also raised a smile, the Professors humour was something she often enjoyed whilst working with him, it was enough to brighten up any day.

'So what do we owe the pleasure?' Ric asked

'Firstly you can both call me Adeben, secondly A very uncomplicated Inguinal Hernia'

'And you need Ric specifically to head this operation?' Serena had to raise the question she was still curious over the answer Hanssen had gave them only a few days ago.

'I have only heard great things about Holby City Hospital and I hope to rebuild connections with the city, my daughter married a business man from Holby. Mr Griffin you treated her a few years ago, gave her the best care one could ever ask for' The Professor take a moment to have a sip of water 'In return for your great favour, I am looking to have Gbawe Teaching Hospital share resources, techniques, placements for upcoming medical staff. Conducting my Hernia operation in due course is just a added essential, to see how we all work together'

Serena sighed; everything was back to being focused upon Ric. Of course, it would be wouldn't it? It was his friend that had made the call and it just so happens to be he was the one that operated on the Professors Daughter. Just great, why did everything have to work its way back to Ric? Serena would not admit it, but this was some professional jealously.

'Well I am sure we can come through plain sailing' Ric gave a positive response 'I assume you trust my surgical skills'

'I do'

'Well you can count on me to conduct a successful operation' Ric paused and then mocked 'The whole meeting however, I'm not quite sure what Serena here has in mind. She can be a little unorthodox'

'Ric play nice' Serena quipped 'Don't want to unsettle anyone now do you?'

'... Your boss said you pair bicker, I'll have to keep an eye on you both' The professor spoke once more, and it was true Henrik Hanssen had warned him the sparks may fly and that Ric and Serena may come to blows within disagreements. Henrik also added that he and the staff at Gbawe Teaching Hospital should not consider this concerning the joining in partnership between the two hospitals.


	7. Getting A Team Together

**A/N - This chapter is just a little bit of a filler, hence why it's a little short, so apologies from me there.**

**I promise this will pick up properly in a couple of chapters. enjoy :)**

* * *

**Getting a team together**

With Serena amusing herself elsewhere in the hospital most probably in on of the offices going over the presentation and liaising with hospital management, much to her apparent dislike. This meant Ric had been left to his own devices, since meeting the professor and engaging in lunch, he was now on course to select his team for tomorrow's operation, and that was not going to be an easy task.

Although surgically talented, he knew nothing about the people around him, god forbid it, but dare he think it, he wouldn't mind if he could have Serena join him in Theatre, but he knew that it didn't a plausible factor. Worse enough his close friends did not work on the General Surgery Ward, they had all branched out to alternative areas of medicine and calling upon them for assistance in Theatre would be a unfair and favourable advantage. Ric knew he was not called here to work with friends, but build bridges and develop skills with other medical staff.

Having wondered around the General Surgery Ward and observed many Junior Doctors, Registrars and a couple of the nurses Ric was none the wiser. The clinical lead, had been discreetly observing Ric observe his staff, and he concluded he should have some intervention.

'May I make a suggestion?' The voice spoke causing Ric to turn around in wonder as to who spoke, 'Mr Edwin. Kwasi Edwin, I am the clinical lead here'

'Griffin. Ric Griffin, I'm the equivalent of you at Holby'

'I could tell... Why else would a man of your calibre be let loose with my staff' Kwasi joked

'Well, I ...' Ric struggled to find a response, he was not sure if he should be flattered or insulted

'How about you observe myself and my team in a Splenectomy, I let you into a secret, and I've kept my best surgeons hidden away'

Ric raised an eyebrow, in such a Serena like way that if she were there she would accuse him of mocking her

'... I lie. They are at lunch' Kwasi continued.

This raised a smile from Ric, 'I would be delighted to observe..'

'Good, half an hour?'

'Erm, yes..'

Kwasi held out his hand for a firm handshake with Ric 'Perfect... I'll sort you out with some scrubs... This way..'

Ii - ~~ -iI

With the Splenectomy under way, Ric stood in the sidelines watching, one thing he had noticed was that there had been a vast improvement in the way Theatres were now run, furthermore improvements in Theatre equipment was vastly to a greater standard. These factors satisfied him greatly, it was good to know that funding and improvements had finally been made, he had often felt since his last trip to Ghana in 2005 It was only just reaching out of the Dark Ages.

It also appeared that Kwasi Edwin was clearly a beneficial factor for this General Surgery Ward; he had a great rapport with his surgical team and had great banter, which shone through. Ric was even able to notice that the registrar was very much like Antoine Malick, it was amusing to say the least. Maybe Kwasi Edwin was right, his best surgical team were the ones before him now, and Kwasi had wisely chosen the perfect opportunity to address their skills.

It only saw fit and wise to make this his team, a united front a machine that would not work if one of them were missing. That is what Ric had witnessed. An instrumental piece of Theatre and not a single blip or quelled action took place. Of course, he could not be sure whether this was a fluke, or just pure brilliance, he knew that surgery could go either way, but this team seemed competent enough.

It seemed a little abrupt but his mind had been made, Ric waited until Mr Edwin left his registrar to finish up on the operation, and had cleaned himself up a little before engaging in any conversation.

'Impressed?' Kwasi asked

'Very' Ric replied

'I hope it was enough for you to take my team into consideration'

'It was, I would be wrong to decline'

'Excellent' Kwasi beamed 'This process will be beneficial for all of us'

'Do I sense that you planned this?'

'It was purely coincidental' Kwasi chuckled 'Though I had hoped we would have the chance of working together, Abra has told me many things, he was part of the team when he first joined'

'Always something to do with Abra...'

'He has his ways, Abra was On-Call here when the Professor was first admitted, swings and roundabouts and here you are'

Ric grunted 'I'd hate to think what would have happened if I refused to come out here, it was a possibility...'

'Mass chaos' Kwasi joked, of course alternative routes would have been found 'Issues with the boss lady? If there was a no show'

Ric was a little surprised that Kwasi had heard about Serena, but he then realised he may have witnessed the little snipes they had made at each other outside the side room Professor Kumquat was in. 'We don't see eye to eye on medical practice'

Ric left it brief, Kwasi Edwin gave him a telling look, it appeared even here hospital politics could dominate.


End file.
